Adam
Adam is the eldest son of the Ancient Sun God and one of the 8 Kings of Angels. He is known as the Angel of Imagination because he is of the Visionary Pathway. He accommodates two sequence 1 Beyonder characteristics and the Uniqueness of the Visionary pathway. At the end of Volume 4, he gained the last sequence 1 Beyonder characteristic (0-08 Quill of Alzuhod). He is the leader of the Twilight Hermit Order, which aims to push historical events to reach a certain point in order to revive the Ancient Sun God. However, it is suspected that the actual goal is to let Adam complete the ritual of being sequence 0 of Visionary Pathway. The Ancient Sun God once said that he will be the savior of all living beings in the distant future. Appearance He usually appears with a simple white cloak, golden hair and beard, and wears a silver cross on his neck, just like any ordinary priest. He is often described as having pure and innocent eyes like a child. History The Ancient Sun God had Adam and Amon in order to get rid of his excessive Beyonder characteristics. Both of them were born with the Uniqueness of their pathway. Probably after the Ancient Sun God's death, Adam founded Twilight Hermit Order. He took the Second Blasphemy Slate when it appeared in Discord Era. There are not many records of him in the fourth epoch since he usually manipulates things behind the scenes. The only thing we know is that he and Amon supported Blood Emperor Tudor to promote to sequence 0, killing the three sequence 1 angels (Medici, Sauron, and Einhorn) for their Beyonder characteristics. Roselle Adam contacted Roselle in his early years, meeting him in a temple of the Ancient Sun God and telling Roselle his version of the history. Sometime later Roselle joined the Twilight Hermit Order. He, or the order, showed Roselle the Second Blasphemy Slate, and later gave Roselle the formula of Knowledge Emperor. 0-08 Adam had been planning to get 0-08, the last sequence 1 Beyonder characteristic of Visionary Pathway, which was in Ince Zangwill's hands. In order to attract Ince Zangwill, who was haunted by the evil spirit Sauron-Einhorn-Medici, he put some high-sequence Beyonder characteristic of the Red Priest Pathway inside Anderson's body. He also helped Klein (such as giving the Tyrant card to him) in order to let him "direct the play" of killing Ince Zangwill. In the end, Adam successfully took the pen and gifted Klein the promotion to sequence 4 through his feedback as an audience and manipulating the "story progress" by claiming that this feedback is enough for Klein to promote. Pushing the World War Recently Adam has been aiming to push a war that washes over the whole North Continent. He, or the Twilight Hermit Order, helped King George III in his promotion attempt to sequence 0, including envisioning a fake King George III and hiding traces of the secret mausoleums, pushing or at least agreeing to the Great Smog of Backlund. However, as his true goal was to invoke a war, Adam was actually provoking conflicts, both within Loen between the conservative party and the new party (for example by assassinating Duke Negan) and between countries. His organization has also been infiltrating the military and the royal family (such as the royal counselor Herwin, giving warnings to Amyrius Rieveldt, attempting to hypnotize Audrey) in order to make sure most of the important figures support the war. At the end of Volume 5, he let the envisioned King George III explode during his speech in front of all nobles. According to Adam, through this event, Loen will be weakened, Intis will decide to invade, and the world war will begin. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Angel Category:Angel Kings Category:Beyonder